justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Get Busy
|artist = KOYOTIE |tvfilm = Land of the Living |year = 2019 |dg = / |nogm = 2 |difficulty = |effort = |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 106 |kcal = |dura = 3:04 |nowc = GetBusy |audio = |choreo = Ulysses Thay |perf = Anastasia One (P1) Anna Shevel (P2) |from = EP }}KOYOTIE tarafından " ", 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin bir kadınlar düet tarafından gerçekleştirilir. İkisinin de siyah beyaz bir ana hatları var. P1 P1 örgülü at kuyruğunda sıcak pembe omuz uzunluğunda saçlara sahiptir. Kıyafeti, üzerinde mor, mavi, siyah ve beyaz langırt temalı tasarımları olan mor, mavi, siyah ve deri savaş botları ile kireç yeşili kırpılmış bir tişörtten oluşuyor. Aksesuarlar için siyah lensli sarı çerçeveli üçgen güneş gözlüğü, altın saplamalı siyah bir kemer ve pantolonunun kemer halkalarından sarkan altın zincirler giyiyor. P2 P2, kireç yeşili uzantıları olan iki örgülü çörekte siyah saça sahiptir. Kıyafeti, manşetleri aşağıya doğru sarı ve mavi oklarla, üzerinde sarı, mavi ve turuncu geometrik bir tasarıma sahip mor bir sütyen, turuncu koşucu mini etek, turuncu diz çorap ve deri, diz boyu savaş botları. Aksesuarlar için siyah lensli ve sıcak pembe kolyeyle turuncu çerçeveli yuvarlak güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Getbusy coach 1.png|P1 Getbusy coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan langırt makinesinde gerçekleşir. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Ellerini bağırıyormuş gibi diğer dansçıya bakarken, ellerini ağzına koy. Altın Hareket 2: Sağ dururken, sağ elinizi dizinize koyun, kalçanızın üzerinde sol elinize koyun ve başınızı sallayın. Getbusy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Getbusy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Getbusy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Getbusy_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Unlocking Instructions To unlock Get Busy, go to the "Redeem Code" section in the Extras/Options Menu and type in any one of the 13 following codes: *justdance_fnac *dancetiendasgame *extrajustdancesong *jd20koyotie *getbusyatmueller *g3tbu5yjd20 *justdancedayone *justdancefreeplay *justdanceevents *justdancetcr *10yearsofdance *jd20bigw *bestbuydance This only works on the PlayStation 4, the Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch. Trivia *Şarkı, üzerindeki Kutlama etkinliği fragmanı sırasında çalındı. Galeri Game Files Getbusy cover generic.png|''Get Busy'' Getbusy cover albumcoach.png| album coach getbusy_cover_albumbkg.png| album background getbusy_banner_bkg.png| menu banner getbusy_map_bkg.png| map background GetBusy 1290.png|P1 s avatar GetBusy 1291.png|P2 s avatar Getbusy p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Getbusy_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Getbusy jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Getbusy jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Getbusy jd2020 score wii.png| scoring screen (Wii) Promotional Images Get_busy_proof.jpg|gameS promotional image 1 Just dance gameS promotional image 2.jpg|gameS promotional image 2 Getbusy gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Getbusy jd2020 youtube teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube) Others Getbusy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Getbusy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Screenshot 2019-11-05 at 3.57.52 PM.png|Just Dance 2020 Code Unlock Screen Videos Official Music Video KOYOTIE - Get Busy (Official Audio) Teasers Get Busy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Get Busy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 - Get Busy - Megastar Kinect References Site Navigation en:Get Busy Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Kadınlı Düetlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları